What is this feeling?
by animerocksmysocks
Summary: SasukeXHinata Sasuke, as usual, has a difficult time with his fangirls. Except for one that doesn't even notice him, but he notices her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My friend on mixedanime, wrote a SasuHina fanfic! And with her permission, she let me post it here! SasuHina! Spread the non-cliqueness!

Disclaimer: I don't own this story, mixedanime does. And neither she or me own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day in Konoha. A boy with raven black hair and black eyes was walking down the street. He had a blue shirt with a fan on the back of it. Uchiha Sasuke was his name. He had almost everything. He had a rival named Uzumaki Naruto. He could have any girl he wants. One of the best teachers around. He has respect that some people could only dream of and had skills that goes beyond imagination for a 16 year old boy. But then again I did say _almost_. He didn't have memories. He didn't have the memories of his parents hugging him when he graduated the acdemay. He didn't have memories of his parents laughing it up for his 10 birthday. For a kid turning ten was huge! It's your first two digit age. The only memories he had left was the memories of his brother killing...them all.

The tall mysterouse boy stopped in his tracks when he heard laughter. When he looked up there were two blondes. Both had blue eyes and both were holding hands.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" greeted the girl.

"Hm," answered Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," warned the boy.

"What Narutard?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't call Naruto that!" scolded the blonde. Sasuke smirked.

"So the rumors are true. Ino and Naruto are really together," announced Sasuke.

"Got that right! Guess that dare turned into a blessing," said Naruto.

"We were going up to say thanks to Sakura-chan. Wanna come with?" asked Ino-chan.

'And get glomped? No way,' thought Sasuke.

"Hm," he said and walked right past the new couple. It was 10 am when he met those too. At 10:15 he wished he stayed at home. Konoha was buzzing about those two. Women, teachers, males, and even little kids. Sasuke couldn't take it. So he decided to go to his secret spot. The only place where only he knew. The only place where he could get away from it all. The only place where he could _relax_. As he made his way through the woods he heard a snap.

_SNAP_

"Whose there?" he asked.

"S-s-sasuke-san. C-c-can y-y-you help m-me? I-I-I-'m l-lost," someone studdered. Sasuke turned around. There was a girl with long blue hair and white eyes. The Hyuuga heiress. Hinata.

"Where's Neji? His usually all over you. Proctecting you and such," asked the Uchiha.

"H-h-he wen-went on a date w-w-with Ten-ten," she answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Seems like everyone's falling inlove. Love. It's just a so stupid. A silly weakness that can be easly used against you in battle.

"Hm. Follow me. I'll bring you back," said Sasuke. The two shinobi walked in silence. Hinata made sure she kept a safe distance from the heartthrobe for the fear of his fangirls might jump up and attack her.

"Hyuuga Hinata! I finally found you!" said a mad voice. Hinata and Sasuke turned to see an upset male Hyuuga.

"N-neji-niisan!" exclaimed Hinata. Neji stormed past her and went striaght up to Sasuke.

"What were you doing with her!" he asked.

"She was lost. I was going to bring her back to the compound," snorted Sasuke.

"Is this true?" asked Neji turning to his cousin. She noded. "I go out once and you get yourself lost! Can't you do anything right!"

'Apparently not,' thought the Uchiha.

"Neji-kun! Did you find her!" asked a voice.

"Yeah! I did Ten-ten," yelled Neji.

"Well c'mon! Let's go back to our date!" she yelled. Neji glared at Hinata.

'I can't. She'll probably get lost if I leave her,' thought Neji. Ten-ten came up.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"I have to bring Hinata-sama home," explained Neji grabbing Hinata's arm.

"Wait! Why doesn't Sasuke-san bring Hinata-chan home?" offered Ten-ten.

"I don't trust him," spat Neji. "For all you know he might rape her!" Hinata turned red along with Sasuke. Each for different reasons.

"Like I would od that!" protested the mad teen. "I can take her home without anything happening to her!"

"See! Sasuke-kun offered! C'mon Neji-kun! Let's go!" begged Ten-ten. Neji glared at Sasuke.

"If I see one scratch on Hinata-sama your dead." warned Neji. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm so scared," said Sasuke with sarasim driping from each word. "C'mon Hinata-chan. Let's go," The shy girl silently obeyed.

"Remeber not one scratch!" yelled Neji. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to make his way towards to tehe compound. All of a sudden Sasuke relaized something. Something good. Silence. Hinata didn't mutter a word. Not a word. To Sasuke silence was golden.

"SASUKE-KUN!" someone yelled. Well no one said it was going to last. Sasuke felt someone grab his arm. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Hm,"

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" greeted the girl.

"H-hello S-sakura-chan,"

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Sasuke flinched when she said my.

"I'm taking her home for Neji-san." Sasuke answered.

"Oh! Then later can you take me home?" asked Sakura.

"No," answered the heartthrobe with that one word as cold as ice. Sakura was silent. But as we all know. It was only for a second.

"Did you hear the rumor that Ino and Naruto are dating?" she asked.

"N-n-naruto and Ino a-a-re dating?" asked the shy heiress.

"I saw them myself. Looks like she finally saw that your mine and only mine right sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura while tightening her grib one Sasuke's arm.

"We are not together. We will never be together." said Sasuke. He got off of his fangirl's grip. "Why don't you go out with Rock Lee and just leave me alone?"

"Sasuke?" asked the heartbroken girl.

"C'mon Hinata. Let's pick up our pace," demanded the 16 year old boy.

"Okay,"

"We're here," announced Sasuke.

"T-t-thank y-y-you," thanked Hinata.

"It's nothing," said Sasuke. He then turned his back to Hinata and made his way home.

"'Sup Sasuke-kun," said a jounin.

"Hey Kakashi-sensie," he responded blankly.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakashi-sensie.

"Heading home," he answered.

"I see. Want some rahmen. Then maybe we could train," offered Kakashi. Sasuke had no intrest in the rahmen. But training was a different story.

"Sure," he accpeted. The two ninja's made their way to the rahmen bar. They ate their lunch in silence.

"Did you hear about Ino-chan and Naruto-kun?" asked the teacher.

"Why does everyone keep talking about them? When you think about it they are a perfect couple! They're both loud!" pointed Sasuke.

"You have a point there," said the middle aged man. He leaned against his chair. "Yes. Ino-chan and Naruto-kun _do_ make a good couple." Sasuke could tell he would continue talking so he changed the subject.

"What are we going to train?" he asked. Kakashi smirked from under his mask.

"You'll see," he answered.

'And you'll wish you never took up my offer,' added Kakashi in his mind. And his prediction was true. By the end of the day he was sweating like mad.

"Damn you Kakashi," muttered Sasuke. He fell on his knees.

"I'll bring you home," said the proud teacher.

"No. More training," snapped Sasuke.

"No. I'm tired," admited Kakashi.

"Then go by yourself. I'm staying here,"

"Suit yourself," And with that the jounin dispeared. The stubborn teen slowly got up. He then heard someone panting near by.

'Who could it be?' he thought. He started to sneak near a bush. There was Hinata. She was training. But this Hinata wasn't the Hinata Sasuke walked home today. All of her movements were confident and flawless. You couldn't help but stare. She made every move like a dance. Sasuke was impressed. He never thought that a _girl_ could master these moves.

"Who knew a girl could do _this_?" asked Sasuke. He closed his eyes. "No. Who thought _Hinata_ could do this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok! That's it! I'll post part 2 up soon! Please review, and flames are accepted!

-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! The creator of this story, mixedanime, is very happy that her story is liked! Hope you like Chapter 2(the beginning continues from Chapter 1)

Disclaimer: This story belongs to mixedanime but Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke contiuned to watch in awe. He still couldn't believe _Hinata_. Hinata Hyuuga, could do this. All of a sudden the dancer stopped, picked up her bags and left. The teenage boy was confused. It was like stopping a dance in the middle of the song.

_'Could she have senced my presence?'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'Nah. She would have confronted me. Or blushed like hell.'_

The Uchiha then grabbed his stuff and left not knowing how wrong he was.

Hinata did sence a presence. She saw it was no other then Uchiha Sasuke! His eyes were filled with awe. When she saw who it was she stopped. She grabbed her bags and left blushing like hell.

_'I wonder what he was doing there,'_

"Training obvously," she whispered. Hinata entered her room and entered the shower. The hot water calmed her acing muscles.

_'I wonder if he was impressed,'_ She let out a sigh. _'Proably not.'_

Hinata exited her nice hot shower. Hinata then put on her PJ's and feel into a dreamless sleep.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" greeted Kiba-kun.

"G-g-g-g-good morning K-k-k-kiba-kun,"replied Hinata.

"..." was Shino.

"ARF!" went Akamaru(sp).

"We are going to train with Asuma's and Kakashi's team,"announced their female sensei.

"Awsome! I want to see if the rumors are true that Ino-chan and Naruto-kun are dating!" cheered Kiba. Hinata's heart lifted.

_'Maybe it's just a rumor! Yeah! It's just a rumor!_ A small smile appeared on her lips while her and her teammates made their way to the meeting arragments.

"Hey guys!" greeted a voice. It was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun! Where's Kakashi-san?"asked Kurenai.

"Late as usual," answered an emotionless voice.

"Naruto! Sweetie!" went a high pitched voice. A blur of purple jumped on Naruto giving him a kiss.

"So I guess the rumors are true," said Shino. Hinata blinked back tears.

"So they are," she whispered.

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"What are you doing Tsunade-sama?"asked Asuma as the blonde Hokage approached from the woods.

_POOF_

"Sorry I'm late," apologized a jounin with a mask covering most of his face and silver hair.

"We're used to it," answered Sakura.

"So why are you here Tsunade-sama?"asked Asuma again.

"It's strictly Hokage business," she snapped.

_'Anyway. I want to see how you guys work without knowing what I'm really looking for,'_ thought the old blonde.

"Okay! Let's start with running a mile," announced Kakashi.

"Okay!" answered all the genin and they were off. Hinata felt inferior as usual. She was at the end of the pack. Sakura was a couple yards away from her. Sasuke was of course, leading the teams. Hinata couldn't get her eyes off Naruto. He was slowing down just for Ino. He never did that for her. As much as Hinata didn't want to admit it, but she never saw Naruto so happy.

_'Snap out of it Hinata!'_ She scolded. Soon she went to a full stop with everyone else.

"My feet! They hurt!" complained Chouji. Hinata came up to him and did some handseals. Soon Chouji's feet were glowing blue.

"I-I-It should b-b-b-be better now,"she studdered.

"Wow! It really does! Thanks Hinata!" thanked Chouji. He then opened a bag of chips. "Want some?" Hinata gave him a warm smile.

"N-n-n-no thank you," she said. That was how the rest of training went. And by the end of the training everyone was fine. Thanks to Hinata and her magical medical skills that is.

"Let's go and eat-"started Naruto.

"Rahmen?"asked everyone in unoin.

"Actually, no. I was thinking sushi," corrected Naruto. He gave a peck on Ino's cheek. "My Ino-cub had that yesterday. She likes different things. So we'll have sushi,"

"You two must really like each other beacuse Naruto actually is giving up the chance with rahmen," said Shikamaru. Hinata looked at her feet. She wanted everyone to disappear so she could cry. Everyone headed for sushi. Except for Hinata. She made up an excuse, saying she didn't feel good. Which is true. She doesn't feel good.

When Hinata entered her house she quickly got in the shower. When she got out her face was flustered and she wrapped her self around a white towel.

"Onne-chan!" someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"I'm changing!" replied Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama needs to see you," the person yelled.

"I'll be there right away!" Hinata quickly put her clothes on and left to the Hokage's office. When Hinata opened the door, there were four people there. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. When she saw Naruto and his new girlfriend she looked away. They didn't even notice her. They were too busy staring into each other's blue eyes and giving eachother playful kisses.

"How sweet," sighed Sakura looking at her crush. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Good for you to join us, Hinata-san," said Tsunade-sama. Hinata bowed.

"Why did you summon us here?"asked Naruto getting serious.

"We have a _very important mission," started the blonde. "You five will have to go undercover as nannies for a small girl named, Sono. Your real mission is to find her father's documents and copy it. Don't get the originals just copy it." _

"Why do we need five people? One or even three people is enough?"asked Ino.

"We divided you guys by your ability. Naruto your strong but not smart. That's where Sakrua comes in. The Sharigan and Byakagun will be very handy. And Ino you are a very acceptional spy from your records," explained Tsunade-sama.

"Why don't we get Neji? He's better with the Byakagun!" pointed out Sakura. Hinata's heart fell. Everyone even Sakura whose weak thinks she's no good at combat.

"Yes, but you guys are going undercover as nannies. Hinata-san will help you in that department," said Tsunade-sama. She then winked at Hinata who blushed.

'We have to be nannies! What a disgrace!' thought Sasuke.

"Here's a picture of Sono," said Tsunda-sama.

_A picture of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes looked up at them from the picture. The girl gave an innocent smile._

"She's so sweet!" squeled Sakura.

_'Then you're in for a shocker,'_ snickered Tsunade at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you liked! Please review

-Yuki


End file.
